


gold silk

by EllaYuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, They live in Nihon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Fai thinks that maybe he should get a haircut. Kurogane convinces him otherwise.





	gold silk

He braids his hair, plait by plait by plait, thinking maybe he should cut it soon.

Maybe just a bit of a trim, kep the length but give it a bit of a shape. Or maybe cut it short again. He’s not sure yet, but he really thinks it’s about time that he did either way.

He passes his fingers through his bright blond locks, such a novelty, such a rarity in this country, in this place that is now his home. He continues working on the braid, slowly, carefully, and wonders at how long it’s gotten.

It’s longer that he’s allowed it to grown in, oh, so many decades; it’s already a way passed his shoulder blades, and while it’s still manageable, Fai thinks that maybe it’s a bit too much, even for him.

He ties it off with a thin, grey ribbon, tight enough so that it won’t loosen in his sleep, and lets the finished plait rest against his chest.

“It’s gotten pretty long,” comes Kurogane’s voice from behind him, startling Fai out of this thoughts. He can’t help the huff of laughter escaping him, though, because of course Kurogane can voice whatever Fai’s thinking nowadays.

“It has, hasn’t it,” he says and looks over his shoulder. Kurogane is standing in the doorway, leaning his good shoulder against the door frame. There’s a small, soft smile on his lips. Fai wants to kiss it. “I was thinking of cutting it.”

Kurogane comes forward into the room, lets the door close behind him. The smile is still there, but there’s also a touch of a frown between his brows. “Don’t,” he says when he’s gotten close enough to touch. He sits down, legs crossed, and cards his fingers though the fair framing the side of Fai’s face. His hand is so, so warm. Fai leans into it.

“Do you want me to have hair as long as Princess Tomoyo’s?” he jokes, a smirk growing on his face. “I’m sorry, Kuro-sama, but it would be too much of a pain.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Kurogane chastises him, pulling lightly on a lock of his hair. “Of course you shouldn’t grow it that long.” There’s a short pause, and Fai looks up at Kurogane’s face to find something melancholy in his eyes. “But maybe a little bit more than this.”

Fai takes his face in his hands as gently as he can (because he knows that look, it’s only reserved for memories of the late Lady of Suwa), and presses a kiss to Kurogane’s brow. “Honestly,” he says, quiet, almost a whisper in the space between them. “I was mostly thinking of trimming it a bit to help it grow some more.”

Kurogane takes the braid in his hand, plays with it a bit. The smile is back on his lips, and Fai still wants to kiss it. A lot.

He does just that.

“Don’t worry, Kuro-sama,” he says against Kuogane’s lips. “I know just how much you like my hair.”

The growl against his mouth and the tug on his braid don’t do a thing to hide the red tips of Kurogane’s ears from him, and Fai can’t help laughing into the next kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i suck at titles


End file.
